Yui-nee
by shmion
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Nemesis schon jemand von der Erde kennen würde. Und was würde das für Rito bedeuten?


**To Love-Ru und alle Charaktere wurden nicht von mir, sondern von Yabuki/Hasemi erfunden.**  
**Die Geschichte beginnt unmittelbar nach Kapitel 24 von Darkness.**

* * *

Das Sommerfest war gerade zu Ende gegangen. Zuletzt trennte sich noch Yami, dann gingen Rito, Mikan, Lala mit Celine, Nana und Momo zurück zu ihrem gemeinsamen Haus. Auf dem Weg regte sich Momo noch mal über Nemesis auf.  
Rito seufzte und stimmte ihr teilweise zu: "Nach ihrem Auftritt kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie in naher Zukunft so umgänglich wird wie Mea oder gar wie Yami."  
"Ganz ausschließen solltest du es aber nicht", widersprach Lala.  
"Wenn du sie _live_ erlebt hättest, würdest du nicht so sprechen", zischte Momo dazwischen. Gleichzeitig zweifelte sie daran, dass Tearju die volle Wahrheit über _Darkness _erzählt hatte.  
"An so einen schönen Abend sollten wir uns nicht über solche Themen aufregen", meine Lala beruhigend.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Rito ungewöhnlich spät auf. Geweckt wurde er durch beharrliche Rufe seiner Schwester.  
Waschen, Umziehen und Essen - alles musste an diesem Vormittag sehr schnell gehen, wollte er nicht zu spät zur Schule kommen. Eigentlich wollte Rito noch mal den letzten Abend rekapitulieren, doch dafür hatte er keine Zeit mehr. Als er endlich fertig war, waren Nana und Momo bereits vorgegangen und Lala wartete ungeduldig.  
Nur dank Lalas Sprintqualitäten kamen sie noch rechtzeitig an. Im Flur vor dem Klassenraum trafen sie die anderen.  
"Hallo Rito-kun, Hallo Lala", freute sich Haruna.  
Die Begrüßung durch die streng wirkende Yui war weniger enthusiastisch.  
'Ist sie etwa wegen meiner kleinen Bemerkung von gestern noch sauer. Das wäre aber übertrieben nachtragend', dachte sich Rito.  
"Yui-nee! Yui-nee!", rief ein Mädchen aus der Ferne.  
Rito kam diese Stimme vertraut vor, doch er konnte sie keiner Mitschülerin oder Lehrerin zuordnen.  
"Yui-nee!", erklang es noch einmal.  
Eine kleine dunkelhaarige Schülerin kam angelaufen. Wahrscheinlich war Yui gemeint. 'Aber Yui hat doch keine jüngere Schwester', wunderte sich Rito in Gedanken. Dafür erkannte er nun die Stimme wieder.  
Das Mädchen war Master Nemesis! Nicht einmal verkleidet, wenn man von der Schuluniform absah.  
Nemesis kam vor der ungläubig schauenden Yui zum Stehen.  
"Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, Yui-nee? Wir haben uns vor drei Erdenjahren getroffen. An dem See...", ergänzte Nemesis.  
'Sie spricht einfach so von Erdenjahren, nicht mal eine Spur von Tarnung!', staunte Rito. 'Wichtiger ist es jetzt Yui zu warnen!'  
Er ging einen Schritte nach vorne und wollte schon zur Warnung ansetzen, als er ein Gezupfe an seinem Ärmel spürte. Lala wollte ihn noch zurückhalten.  
Währenddessen grübelte Yui.  
"Jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder!", verkündete sie. Und als Erklärung für ihre Freunde schob sie nach: "Das war damals ein von Vaters Firma gesponsorter Ausflug für die Familien der Mitarbeiter. Es war furchtbar langweilig. Dann habe ich Nemesis gefunden, die sich verlaufen hatte. Wir haben einige Stunden gespielt, bis sie ihre Reise fortsetzen konnte."  
"Was für eine Reise?", fragte Lala.  
Nemesis ignorierte die Frage und war glücklich, dass Yui sie nicht vergessen hatte. "Gestern Abend habe ich dich zufällig gesehen. Da wollte ich natürlich auch das Wiedersehen feiern."  
Auch Yui war glücklich. Doch als ihr Blick zu Rito schweifte, wurde sie wieder ernst.  
"Pass' aber auf diesen Jungen auf! Er hat nichts als Schweinereien im Kopf! Sobald sich eine Gelegenheit bietet, wird er über dich herfallen!", warnte sie eindrücklich.  
"Das ist gar nicht so!", protestierte Rito.  
Nemesis grinste ihn kurz an und wandte sich dann mit unschuldiger Stimme an Yui: "Die Warnung kommt leider zu spät, Yui-nee. Bei unserer ersten Begegnung hatte er mein Kleid heruntergerissen!"  
"A-a-aber..." Mehr als ein gestottertes Wort brachte Rito nicht heraus. Er spürte schon die verächtlichen Blicke seiner Mitschüler.  
"Yuuki Rito!" Yuis Gesicht war vor Zorn rot angelaufen. "Dass du dich jetzt schon an kleinen Mädchen vergreifst. Das ist wirklich unglaublich!"  
"Das war ein Versehen. Ich bin... ausgerutscht. Ehrlich!", verteidigte sich Rito. Doch wer sollte ihm glauben.  
"Immer nur Ausreden. Es ist wirklich hoffnungslos mit dir!", schrie ihn Yui an.  
"Beruhige dich, Yui-nee", besänftigte Nemesis. "Wir können Rito noch heilen bevor es zu spät ist."  
"Was meinst du mit heilen?", fragte Yui.  
Auch Rito wollte gerne wissen worauf Nemesis hinaus wollte.  
Nemesis begann mit ihrer Erklärung: "Rito ist zu oft mit seinem schamlosen Verhalten durch gekommen. Dadurch wurde sein inneres Gleichgewicht gestört und seine Maßstäbe sind verrutscht. Er hat nun mehr und mehr das Gefühl wie in einem Ecchi-Manga zu leben. Eine Welt in der Grapschen und Entkleiden normale Umgangsformen sind. Am Ende der Entwicklung wird Rito jede fremde Frau auf der Straße belästigen und zwangsläufig im Gefängnis oder in einer geschlossenen Anstalt enden." Sie machte eine Pause, damit sich ihre Zuhörer das Schreckensszenario ausmalen konnten. Dann fuhr sie fort: "Es gibt aber eine Methode ihn zu retten. Eine Therapie mit Belohnung und Bestrafung kann ihn wieder auf den rechten Weg führen."  
Rito lachte vor sich hin. "Wer soll diesen Unsinn denn glauben?", spottete er hämisch.  
"Das klingt vernünftig", äußerte Yui zu seinem Erstaunen. Auch Lala und Haruna nickten zustimmend.  
"Dann sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren! Wenn du mir hilfst, Yui-nee, können wir Ritos Therapie in der Sporthalle gleich starten", schlug Nemesis vor.  
Yui zögerte keinen Augenblick: "In Ordnung!"  
Beide schauten sich kurz an und nickten sich zu. Ehe Rito reagieren konnte, packte ihn Yui am linken und Nemesis am rechten Arm.  
"Was soll denn das?!", schrie Rito aufgeregt.  
Doch Yui und Nemesis zogen ihn schon zum Ausgang.  
"Steht nicht rum! Macht was!", flehte Rito seine Mitschüler an.  
"Viel Erfolg Rito!", wünschte ihn Lala.  
"Es ist das Beste für dich Rito", sagte Haruna mit leiser Stimme.  
'Sind denn alle verrückt geworden!?', wunderte sich Rito. Warum fallen alle anderen auf Nemesis herein? Selbst Lala, die eigentlich Erfahrung mit außerirdischen Schwerverbrechern hat.

In der Turnhalle angekommen wurde Rito an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Nemesis schickte Yui weg und beugte sich über Rito.  
"Sicherheitshalber habe ich einen Bannkreis um diese Turnhalle errichtet. Nicht dass dich doch noch jemand retten kommt...", flüstere sie ihm zu.  
"Was soll der ganze Mist!? Lass' mich wieder frei!", befahl Rito.  
Nemesis schaute ihn lautlos an. Amüsiert sah sie seinem Befreiungsversuch zu.  
"Was hast du wirklich vor?", fragte er schließlich.  
"Nur nicht so ungeduldig! Deine Therapie beginnt gleich", entgegnete Nemesis mit einem Lächeln.  
Kurz darauf kam Yui zurück. Sie hatte ihre Schuluniform gegen ein hautenges Lederkostüm eingetauscht. Auf dem Kopf trug sie Katzenohren sowie eine schwarze Augenmaske. In der rechten Hand war sie mit einer Peitsche bewaffnet.  
Sprachlos starrte Rito sie an.  
"Bemerkst du seinen Blick, Yui-nee? Er ist wieder im Ecchi-Modus. Du musst ihn bestrafen!", forderte Nemesis.  
Yui war mit der Peitschentechnik allerdings noch nicht vertraut. Beim ersten Schlag traf sie hauptsächlich ein Stuhlbein, Ritos Beine wurden allenfalls gestreift.  
"Lass' den Unsinn, Yui!" schrie er sie an.  
Doch Yui ließ sich nicht abhalten. Sie nahm beim zweiten Mal mehr Schwung, stolperte aber irgendwie über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel auf ihr Opfer. Mit Rito und Stuhl fiel sie auf den Boden, wobei ihre Brüste wie selbstverständlich Ritos Gesicht begruben.  
Nachdem sie sich vom Schrecken erholt hatte, sagte sie kurz "Wie schamlos!" und richtete sich auf. Gemeinsam mit Nemesis stellte sie den Stuhl samt Rito wieder auf die Beine.  
"Es muss an Ritos sagenhafter Ecchi-Kraft liegen! Um das Schlimmste zu verhindern sollten wir zu Stufe 2 übergehen, Yui-nee", schlug Nemesis vor.  
Yui war mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden, hob ihre Peitsche auf und verschwand wieder.  
"Was für eine Stufe 2?", fragte Rito. Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen, was als Steigerung möglich wäre.  
"Lass' dich überraschen, Rito", meinte Nemesis grinsend. "Es ist die zweite von insgesamt _9 Stufen zur inneren Heilung_. Ich habe einen gleichnamigen Ratgeber herausgeben. Er kostet nur 5000 Yen!"  
Rito ließ sich von der kurzen Werbeunterbrechung nicht irritieren. Er versuchte sich erneut zu befreien. 'Obwohl ich mit dem Stuhl und Yui umgekippt bin, ist er immer noch stabil. Auch die Fesseln sind nicht lockerer geworden!', grummelte er vor sich hin.  
Dann sah er Yui wiederkommen. Ihr Kostüm war das gleiche, nur dass sie nun mit silbernen Handschuhen zwei brennende Kerzen hielt. Langsam ging sie auf Rito zu und kippte die Kerzen etwa um 45°.  
"Yui, hör' auf! Das ist kein Spaß mehr! Yui!"  
Doch Yui reagierte nicht auf seine Schreie. Nemesis brauchte nicht auf sie einzureden. Yui wusste genau was sie tat.  
Sie beugte sich über ihn und drehte die Kerzen so weit, bis sie waagrecht waren. An der Unterseite bildeten sich nun Wachstropfen, die größer wurden und hinunterzufallen drohten.  
"Yui! Lass' das!"  
Ein großer Wachstropfen löste sich über Ritos rechten Oberschenkel und fiel herab.  
"Hilfe! **Hilfeeee!**"

* * *

Schweißgebadet wachte Rito auf. War die Folter vorüber? Allmählich bemerkte er, dass er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer befand.  
'Nur ein Traum', stellte er erleichtert fest.  
Erst jetzt nahm er Momo wahr.  
"Tut mir Leid, Rito. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Aber ich musste einfach in deinen Oberschenkel beißen. Es war wie ein Reflex", entschuldigte sie sich.  
Langsam konnte Rito einen Zusammenhang zwischen Momos Aktion und dem Ende seines Albtraumes herstellen. Nun wollte er sich sicher sein.  
"Momo, kneif' mich bitte!", forderte er.  
Momo schaute ihn erst ungläubig an und folgte dann seiner Bitte.  
Ein "Autsch!" später setzte sich Rito aufrecht hin und blickte Momo an.  
"Ist Nemesis seit der Aktion gestern Abend noch einmal aufgetaucht?", fragte er.  
"Meinst du hier?", fragte Momo zurück.  
"Ja."  
Momo lächelte vergnügt. "Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich war die ganze Nacht bei dir und habe aufgepasst."  
Zum ersten Mal war Rito über eine solche Aussage froh.  
Am Frühstückstisch sprach Rito das Thema Nemesis erneut an. Auch Lala konnte ihm nicht weiterhelfen.  
"Warum bist du heute so auf Nemesis fixiert?", interessierte sich Momo.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht", antwortete Rito. "Ich habe unbestimmte Befürchtungen."

In der Schule trafen Rito und Lala ihre Freunde Haruna und Oshizu. Kurz darauf kamen noch Mio und Risa hinzu.  
Als Yui kam, ging Rito auf sie zu. Nun wollte er den letzten kleinen Zweifel zerstreuen.  
"Hallo, Yui. Ich möchte dich etwas fragen."  
"Oh, Hallo, Rito. Gerne. Worum geht es denn?", fragte sie gut gelaunt.  
"Hattest du früher ein Mädchen mit Namen Nemesis getroffen?".  
"Nein, der Name sagt mir nichts. Wie kommst du darauf?", wunderte sie sich.  
Rito holte nun weiter aus: "Ein kleines Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Etwa vor drei Jahren sollt ihr euch getroffen haben."  
Yui verneinte erneut.  
"An einem See. Bei einem Familien-Ausflug mit der Firma."  
Als Yui erneut verneinte atmete Rito erleichtert auf.  
'Da habe ich mir grundlos Sorgen gemacht', dachte er sich.  
"Der Ausflug an den See... Warte mal. Da ging ich noch auf die Mittelschule. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie lange das schon her war", erinnerte sich Yui wieder.  
Ritos entspannter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand umgehend.  
"Ja genau, da war so ein junges Mädchen. Ich glaube, es hatte sich verlaufen. Aber der Name..."  
"Nein!", sprach Rito leise für sich.  
Um sich abzulenken schaute er in den Flur. Im Hintergrund sah er plötzlich ein Mädchen, das Nemesis ähnelte. Zunächst hielt er es für eine böse Halluzination. Doch sie kam zielstrebig auf ihn zu.  
"Yui-nee! Yui-nee!", rief sie.  
"Nein!, Nein!", schrie Rito.  
"**NEIN!**"

* * *

_Ritos Albtraum wurde nun Wirklichkeit._


End file.
